


Ride the Rainbow Unicorn

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Art, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fanart, Horns, Illustrated, M/M, Marvel Universe, Movie Reference, Other, Pansexual Character, Rainbow Pride, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous scene that includes a certain mythological(?) steed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Rainbow Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Sparkle Hooves" was created by http://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme  
> Let's make it the official fandom name for Deadpool's unicorn!

Twas a matter of time before I got around to drawing Dꝥ riding a unicorn.  
In every sense of the word ♥


End file.
